Prison Break
by AmericanHorror420
Summary: What if Paul Smecker had a daughter before discovering his sexuality? What if him and Eunice needed her to break the Macmanus brothers out of a maximum security prison? What if she fell in love along the way?
1. New Addition To The Team

The sun was rising just above the horizon in the small town of Boston, telling Emanuelle that she'd been awake for two days and three nights. She was waiting for a telephone call from a man, her father to be exact. Her anxiety had went up since she had missed his first call, and since he called only once a day, it made the hours go by even slower the next day. It worried her when he didn't call the day after, showing that he didn't call then, either. Emanuelle nervously tapped her foot as she sat on the balcony of her home, staring at her phone.

She sat like this for about two hours, until her eyes hurt. Then, as soon as the time read 5:59, the tones of Rihanna filled her ears as 'Unknown Number' flashed across the screen. Almost too quickly, she hit the talk button and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" Her voice quivered in excitement.

"Emmy? It's me." Paul Smecker's voice was scratchy from all his months in hiding.

"Hey Daddy. How come you didn't call yesterday?"

"Sweetheart, you're twenty. You don't need to call me that anymore."

"You're avoiding the question, Dad."

"I was busy doing some research yesterday, Honey. Eunice and I had some planning to do."

Emanuelle had completely forgotten about her. Eunice Bloom was an ex-cop who'd taken the same route as her father did. They both had given up fantastic ranks in the FBI to join sides with the infamous Saints. Emanuelle had never met them, but according to her father, they were two great men with a purpose for what they did. They intrigued her, for one reason. Paul Smecker was the most well respected man on the force, mostly for his dedication to his job, and these two men had made him go rogue. Same went for Eunice. Emanuelle thought she was a good match for her dad, and even tried to talk him into start going out with women again. She thought that he still had at least a small amount of actual male hormones left in him. Ever since her mother died of cancer, he ignored other women completely and started hanging out at 'Ramrod', the gay bar in Boston. No matter how many times she tried to lead him into the 'Sin Bin', he always figured out her plan. She learned to accept him the way he was, because, after all, he was her father.

"How is she, anyways?"

"She's doing better than I thought she would. Y'wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah, put her on."

She waited a brief moment while she heard shuffling on the other end of the phone, then Eunice's soft southern drawl filled her ears. "Hey darlin'. Sorry I've been keepin' your daddy busy. We had some things to talk about all of yesterday.''

"Such as?" she giggled. They were always up to something, and she was a nosey person, just like her dad.

"Oh you know, things."

"Damn it, Eunice. You know that I can't stand when you keep shit from me." And it was true. Especially when it concerned her father.

"Okay, I want you to do somethin' for me. Go stand in front of the mirror."

Emanuelle sighed in frustration and did as she was told. Her reflection was something she'd grown to hate over the years. She was an exact copy of her mother. Same blonde hair, same crystal blue eyes, same body structure. It was like Janine Smecker was resurrected from the dead. The only difference was Janine's age lines and Emanuelle had her hair cropped short in a feathered fashion. The body structure thing was the worst thing about it. She was far from thin, but she wasn't fat, either. Emanuelle was about twenty pounds overweight, with normal sized breasts and a 'ghetto ass', as her dad's coworker, Greenly, had pointed out. "Okay," she answered. "What am I supposed to be seeing here?"

"Now, repeat after me, sweetheart. I am Paul Smecker's daughter."

"I am Paul Smecker's daughter."

"I am tough. I am smart. and I don't give up."

"What's this got to do with anything?"

"Repeat."

She sighed. "I am tough. I am smart. and I don't give up."

"I am capable of anything."

"I am capable of anything."

"I'm going to break the Macmanus brothers out of a maximum security prison."

"I'm going to do _WHAT_?"


	2. How To Break Out Of Prison 101

Murphy and Conner Macmanus sat in their cell playing cards like they had been for the past four hours. The twins' shirts were sticking to their backs from a sheen of sweat that covered their skin, as well as their hair to their foreheads. Their matching outfits blended them with the other inmates of Hoag Maximum Security Prison. The only thing that differentiated them was their tattoos, which was how the guards recognized them.

The Macmanus brothers weren't bothered much. Most of the guards ignored them since they didn't cause trouble, and two even let them out on smoke breaks on occasion. The other inmates respected them to a point, but enough to respect their religion. The cells around them were silent for the thirty specific minutes of Sunday morning, for which the brothers did their prayers and silent sermons.

"Ye gotta be fuckin' kiddin' me!" Murphy fussed as Conner beat him at another game of Texas Hold 'Em. "That's six fuckin' hands in a row!"

Conner just shrugged his shoulders and chuckled in an Irish accent identical to his brother's, "Quit yer bitchin' and shuffle the damn cards."

As Murphy was in mid-shuffle, the day guard, Aiden, came to their cell. "Alright, boys. Y'all got a vis'tor. She's a pretty one, too."

The first person that came to their mind was Eunice Bloom, and FBI agent that had helped them out in one point in time, but then exchanged looks to realize that she was wanted and on the run for helping them.

"S'er name?" Conner asked.

Aiden just shrugged. "Don'no. I's just told to come and getcha. It's almost two, anyway, and I'm dyin' for a God damned cigarette."

"Hey." Murphy pointed a finger at him. "Don' be takin' the Lord's name li'e that."

"M'bad boys." Then he started walking with them to the visiting areas. "She's asked if she can meetcha in a private room, so we got that all set up. You can have your smokes in there." He handed the brothers each a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, then led them to a green door. "And she looks pretty tough, so be nice."

The twins gave eachother looks of confusion, but went along with it. Aiden opened the door to a room that had a table that was rectangular with two chairs on one side, and one on the other. One chair was taken by a woman, who's back was facing them. She was wearing black leggings tucked into combat boots, a white tanktop with lacy ruffles cascading down the front. Her short blonde hair was half hidden by a black fedora. Her legs were crossed and her head was tilted at such an angle that the fedora hid her face, but her blonde bangs hung from underneath.

When the door was shut, Murphy and Conner sat down and lit their cigarettes in unison. The woman slowly raised her head. "Hello, boys. You don't know me, but we have a few mutual friends." Her blue eyes were soft and brought out by her eye makeup. A light tinted lipstick colored her lips and a soft blush and a soft blush pinkened her cheeks. Her glasses made her look more sophisticated, and Murphy and Conner thought she looked quite sexy. It made no bother to them that she was a tad overweight.

"Is tha' righ'?" Conner asked. "And who are they?"

"Well, let me start off by introducing myself. My name is Emanuelle Smecker, and-"

"Woah, Smecker?" Murphy held up a hand. "As in Agent Paul Smecker?" When she nodded, he continued. "Are ye his sister?"

Emanuelle giggled. "No, I'm his daughter."

Both men stared at her like she was insane. "Bu' wai'," Conner said. "I though' he was... Ye know..."

"Gay? He is. There was a time when his hormones were normal, you know." A small blush rose to her cheeks. "Anyway, as I was saying. I'm Emanuelle Smecker, and my father and Eunice Bloom have asked me to do something."

Conner beamed. "Ah, Miss Bloom. Send 'er my love."

"Actually, you'll be able to tell her yourself in due time, Conner."

"Wha' the fuck's tha' supposed to mean?"

A mischievous smile curved her lips as she reached for a purse that sat beside her. "This is where I come in." She pulled two syringes that had a greenish liquid inside each from her bag, causing Murphy and Conner to jump back. "Calm down, they're not for you.

"So the day guards don't see you often, except for Aiden and Rick, right?" They nodded, urging her to continue. "Well, Aiden's standing outside,and Rick, I believe, is at the vending machine trying to cooperate with a fake dollar. Now, what I'm going to do is-"

"How do ye know so much?" Murphy interrupted.

"I'll answer that when the plan goes through. Now what's going to happen is... Fuck it. Just go along with it." Emanuelle got up and opened the door, then whispered something to Aiden. Rick came up behind him to get into the conversation. She led them both inside the room, then shut and locked the door. The guards had failed to notice the syringes in her hands. "The brother's have something they'd like to tell you."

When their attention diverted away from her, she stuck the syringes in their necks with a swift movement and injected the fluid, knocking them unconscious instantly. "Now, put on their clothes and take these ID cards." She handed them one each that had their faces, but different names. "You'll scan those when you use the employee exit."

"Employee exit?" Conner and Murphy said in unison, then Conner continued. "Are ye breakin' us outta here or somethin'?"

Emanuelle continued stripping the guards with an evil smile. "You bet your sweet, Irish ass that I am."


	3. Plan Gone Haywire

Paul Smecker had said plenty about the Irish brothers, but he failed to mention how good looking they were. Emanuelle had turned around to let them un- and redress, and decided to check her makeup. She opened her compact mirror and immediately caught sight of their almost nude bodies. Her mind simply quit working as she swallowed a lump in her throat. They were both muscular, with abs that led to trails of hair, leaving Emanuelle to her imagination. It was amazing on how much they looked like each other, but there were some differences that were noticeable. Such as their hair, in which Conner's was longer than Murphy's, but Murphy's was a barely noticeable shade darker. Emanuelle had always loved tattoos, and both brothers had their fair share inked into their skin. Emanuelle tried to pay closer attention to the tattoos she could see, but the mirror was so small, she couldn't see the smaller ones, but she could see the larger tattoos that covered their backs. They had matching version of Mary Magdalene on their necks Conner had the top half of Jesus' body hung on the cross, and Murphy had the bottom half, as if it was continued. They had the same Celtic cross inked into their left forearm, and something on the back of their hands starting at the base of the thumb and going along the index finger, Conner's on his left, Murphy's on his right.

She secretly watched, pretending to mess with her makeup or hair, and then she turned when they said they were done. Damn, she thought. I love a man in uniform. Now, she was in luck, she was with two men in police attire. "Okay, I know you like your certain guns, but the ones on your belts are all you have right now." She pulled her gun out of her purse and screwed on a silencer.

"Wha' the fuck ye doin' with a gun like tha'?" Conner asked her.

She laughed. "There's a lot you don't know about me, Macmanus." Then she checked her watch. "Shit. We have to go. Guards are on their lunch break." Emanuelle led them out of the green door, her gun hidden in her purse. She looked back to see them nervously glancing around. "Hey. No one recognizes you in these halls. You've been here for three years, okay? They've forgotten about you by now. Just don't show your hands to anyone, and keep close to the left wall so they don't see your necks. Can you do that?"

"Alrigh' Princess. Will do."

"Call me that one more time, Murphy, and I'll fire a shot and leave you here."

"Ye wouldn't." Conner said with a worried look.

"Oh, but I would."

Emanuelle began walking nonchalantly, as if she'd broken two men out of prison before. She acted like a professional because Eunice and Paul had told her what to do, and if she did everything right, she'd see her father again.

A guard walked by, eyeing her and the two 'guards' behind her suspiciously, but passing them by to continue walking to wherever it was he was going. She didn't realize she'd been holding her breath, and she let out a small sigh of relief. It wasn't long before a voice interrupted her calm state of mind.

"Hey! Miss!" The guard that passed them had ran back to address her. "Can I have your name?"

She put a smile on her face. "Jenny Winston." Emanuelle said in a fake southern belle accent. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh… It's, uh, I was wondering if you wanted to go out for coffee?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but I'm an engaged woman, and my fiancé don't like me being around other men."

"Oh." His face went a deep shade of red. "Who's the lucky man?"

"Why, it's officer Aiden back here." She slipped her fingers around Murphy's and hugged him close. "He and Rick, here, were gonna take me out to lunch."

"Okay, well, see you boys later then." He nodded to the twins, who nodded back, not trusting their Irish accents, and then he shrugged and walked away. When the nameless guard was out of sight, she slid her hand out of Murphy's and continued to walk toward the exit.

"Okay, almost there." But she spoke too soon. The guard came running back.

"Hey! Stop right there!" he yelled in a demanding 'Officer of the Law' voice.

"Shit!" she pulled her gun from her purse and fired a shot, hitting the officer in his kneecap. "Let's go." Then she pulled a set of keys from the bag. "Scan your cards. Now!" When they did this, the door opened and Emanuelle pulled them towards the squad cars. She put the keys into the lock and turned. Nothing happened. She tried another one. It didn't budge. "Fuck!" She gritted her teeth and elbowed the window twice, sending shards of glass into the front seat on her second try, and cutting her elbow. Ignoring the pain, she hit the unlock button. "Get in."

The keys were already in the ignition for emergency purposes, so Emanuelle started the car and skidded the tires as soon as the boys were inside.

"Oi! Yer bleedin'!" Conner said from the backseat.

"Shut the fuck up, Conner! I'm not concerned about some damned blood. If you want me to stop at the nearest hospital, and risk getting you two arrested, that's up to you." She turned sharply, squealing the tires. "Buckle up; we have a long ride ahead of us."

"How long, exactly?" Murphy questioned as he clicked his seatbelt and pulled his cigarettes out of his pocket.

"At the speed I'm going," which was about seventy-five, "around three hours." Then she flipped the siren switch, causing cars to move out of their way and enabling them to increase their speed.

Conner's head popped up between the headrests on the seats. "Where are we goin'?"

"A safe house. It's about a hundred miles outside of Boston. It's basically a three bedroom, two bathroom house. But since they took a boat, we have to take the long way around."

"Three bedroom?" Conner asked. "Who else is stayin'?"

Emanuelle held up her hand. "Now that I'm a wanted woman. They'll meet us there, though."

"Ye keep sayin' 'they'. Who the fuck is 'they'?"

"You'll see, Conner." She looked in the rear view mirror to see if any cars were tailing her. "Just be patient, okay? Be happy that you're not in a jail cell at gun point." She looked over her shoulder. "Because that could easily have happened."

* * *

><p><strong>Dear reviewers,<strong>

**ShazzyZhang- Thanks for the review :) It made me do a double take on this chapter and add some description in the right places. Thanks :D Reviewers like you inspire me to write more!**

**Lady Minuialwen- Thank you very much! :D**

**dark-lelu- As you wish :)**

**Dalonega Noquisi- That was my favorite part, too :) Hope you like the rest!**

**Bloodrope- Thanks :)**

**Micaela Beth Winchester- WE'RE BOTH SUCKERS FOR SEXY! Macmanus/Dixon all the way girl! **


	4. Reunited

Time seemed to tick by slower as Paul Smecker paced back and forth on the front porch of the safe house. He hadn't his first, last and only daughter in six years, and when she didn't arrive on time from a dangerous situation that he, himself, had put her in, he began to worry. "She was supposed to fuckin' be here by now." He then looked down at himself, wondering if he was presentable. He wondered if she would think that he looked okay. Since he changed his entire wardrobe over the years. He went from well-dressed FBI agent, with the shirt, the slacks, the works, to now looking like a backwoods redneck. His jeans were faded and ripped in some places, his once-white shirt had old, but barely noticeable, stains and his tan workboots were scuffed and worn. Paul used to comb his hair back and smell like the latest cologne on the market, now his mop of sandy blonde waves fell messily to his shoulders, and his scent was now of barely-there Old Spice deodorant, cigarettes and pine trees, or so his latest man toy had told him.

The sound of a car approaching interrupted his thoughts. The sheriff's car (_Oh shit_, he thought, _they_ had _to steal the sheriff's car_.) drove through the trees and stopped in front of the white, two story house. Paul watched anxiously as two deputies and a young woman climbed out of the car. He immediately recognized the Macmanus brothers, but his eyes lingered on the woman. "Hot damn." he said aloud to himself. "She looks just like her momma." Her hairstyle was different, but they were mirror images of one another. Janine would love Emanuelle's style of combat boots and stylish tops. Her glasses made her resemble her mother even more. His eyes immediately caught the blood on her shirt. "What the fuckin' hell did you do?"

She sighed. "Hey Dad, I'm great, thanks for asking." she giggled. "I busted the window, but I'm fine. Really." Emanuelle approached her father slowly with the biggest smile, and then wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving embrace. Paul inhaled his daughter's smells, like he hadn't been able to do for a long time. A fruity shampoo, with a sensual perfume. She was almost as tall as he was, and then he remembered that she would be twenty-one in two days. "Fuckin' A." he accidentally said out loud.

Emanuelle pulled back. "What?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. I just can't believe how much you look like her, how much you've grown up and how you're gonna be twenty-fuckin'-one in two days."

She sighed. "I know, so that makes you..." She trailed off to do the math in her head. "Fourty-three?"

He nodded. "Shut up."

"So what the hell happened here?" she laughed, tugging at his shirt.

"It's all I've fuckin' got. So what?" Then he turned to the Macmanus twins. "Long fuckin' time, boys." he said and pulled them into a hug. "Did my girl get you out okay?"

"Fuck yeah, she did." Conner bragged. "But she-"

"Don't you guys want to change clothes and settle in?" she interrupted flatly.

"Emanuelle Smecker." Paul put a hand on his hip. "What the hell did you do?"

She nervously kicked the dirt and looked down at her feet. "Well... I, uh, kinda shot a guy."

"A guy?" Paul pressed on.

"Actually, it was a cop."

"You shot a fuckin' cop?" Emanuelle's head shot up towards the familiar female voice. "He's alive, ain't he? Right?"

"Yes, Eunice. He's alive. I only got his kneecap."

Eunice Bloom smiled. "That's my girl." she said as she pulled the younger woman into a hug. Eunice's black, pixie cut hair was now a bleach blonde shoulder length style, but she still had that southern accent. She turned to the brothers. "Well, I'll be damned."

Emanuelle couldn't help but be envious as she watched Eunice embrace the gorgeous brothers. "Hey Dad? I'm gonna go to my, uh, room." Why would she be jealous? She just met them, for starters. And the _age_ difference. Whoa, she thought. How old were they, exactly? As she walked to her new room, the question pondered among her mind.

She smiled when she opened the door to her room. "Oh my God." Her father had always been great with house decor. There was an oak dresser with a huge mirror hanging above it. The bed had white sheets and a blue comforter with matching pillows. Beside the bed, a small table held a lamp with a white shade and a iDock. "Smart move, Dad." she chuckled. She carried her iPod everywhere she went.

She slipped her earbuds in her ears at the thought and her 'inspiration song', as she called it, filled the silence in her head. Then, she stripped herself of her clothes and threw her shirt in the trash. She stood in front of her mirror in her undergarments observing herself. "They're probably into tan, model-type, blonde beach wave bimbo's, Manny." she told herself. Then she began to sing and dance to her music like no one was around, ignoring the pain in her elbow.

"_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger,  
><em>_Stand a little taller,  
><em>_Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone.  
><em>_What doesn't kill you makes a fighter,  
><em>_Footsteps even lighter,  
><em>_Doesn't mean I'm over 'cause you're gone.  
><em>_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger,  
><em>_Just me, myself and I."_

But something she didn't know, was that her door was cracked open just a hair, and that was enough for Conner and Murphy to catch the whole show. Even the part where she assumed what type of girls they were into. Boy, would they prove her wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY CRAP! Two updates in one day. GOD my fingers hurt, but it's SO WORTH IT. I think so, anyway.<strong>

**The song is 'Stronger' by Kelly Clarkson. I do not own, but I love that song :) Just like Emanuelle, it's my inspiration song :D**


	5. Define The Word 'Eat'

**Okay, I know this is a little short, but it turned out that way. I really like this chapter, because it's basically the beginning of something more. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Conner came downstairs in nothing but a towel, his hair still soaking wet from his shower. The wonderful smell of food was wafting from the kitchen, where he found Emanuelle cooking. She was in sweatpants and a tee shirt. On one leg of her pants read 'Daytona Beach Surfing Co. Spring Break 2011'. Conner cocked his head a little to admire her backside. To his luck, she bent over to check whatever was in the oven. He began lecturing himself. <em>No hard on. No hard on. No hard on. Shit<em>. To avoid embarrassment, he turned to head back upstairs.

"Hey Conner." Emanuelle said.

"Fuck." He whispered. _Think o' Murph bendin' over naked. Think o'… ahhh_. He turned and smiled. "Wha' are ye cookin'?"

"Chicken and dumplings with crescent rolls. Are you okay with that?"

So _that's_ what was in the oven. _Thank you, crescent rolls_. "Sounds grea'." He smiled as Emanuelle looked him over. He figured that she was really into it, because she began biting her lower lip. He cleared his throat, and her head shot up. Her face turned tomato red, showing that she was clearly embarrassed.

"Sorry. Go and, uh, get dressed. By the time you and Murphy get back down here, dinner will be ready."

"Alrigh'. Where'd Smecker and Bloom go off to?"

She shrugged. "They said that they'd call tomorrow, though."

Conner leaned against the doorframe. "So, twenty-one in two days?"

"Yeah." She nodded happily. "Will you be my designated driver?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Me? Fuck no. I'll be buyin' ye yer first shot."

"What about Murphy?"

"He'll get the secon'."

She shook her head with a smile, turning to stir the pot of dumplings. "You realize that we can't leave, right?"

"Damn it." He sighed. "Tell Smecker to bring a bottle an' a couple o' sho' glasses."

"Go get dressed." She laughed. "This isn't jail. You ain't my bitch, shower boy. Drop the soap somewhere else." He put a hand on his hip. "I'm serious, Conner! Bring Murphy down here, too. I'm ready to eat."

He smirked and went upstairs. _I'm ready to eat, too, lass_. Conner thought. _You_.

* * *

><p>Murphy watched as Conner entered his room with the biggest shit-eating grin on his face. "Wha' did ye do?"<p>

"I'm no' fuckin' sayin' shi'."

Murphy grinned. "The fuck yer no'!" Then he tackled his brother to the floor and started hitting him in a playful manner. "Wha' did ye do?" Then he stopped. "Ye didn' kiss 'er did ye?"

Conner sat up. "No, Murph. I didn' kiss 'er. But," he held up a finger. "all I'm sayin' is tha' woman has a very nice arse."

* * *

><p>Emanuelle mentally smacked herself. Conner had caught her checking him out. And she was into it, too. She hadn't even noticed she was biting her lower lip until Conner had recaptured her attention. It was his fault to begin with. His fault that he walked into the kitchen in <em>nothing<em> but a towel, hair soaking wet, making Emanuelle wish that she had to be the one to wash him. His fault that he looked so damned yummy. Her thighs clenched as she wished that _she_ was the dinner.

As she made Conner's, Murphy's and her plates, she heard the brothers laughing upstairs. "Probably making fun of you, Manny." She told herself. "When you check a guy out, he'll immidiatly tell his twin brother." Then she put the plates on the table and poured the guys a beer and got herself a bottle of water. "Boys!" she yelled upstairs. "Get your asses down here and eat!"

Not a minute later, Conner was pushing Murphy through the kitchen and into the dining room. "Wha's for dinner, Manny?" Murphy asked, then realized his mistake as Emanuelle looked at him suspiciously. She'd never told them about her nickname. "I mean, uh, can I call ye that?"

"If you want." She shrugged, then sat down. "Dad said that you guys were Catholic. Do you pray before you eat?" She'd never been a religious person, but the Macmanus brothers were the last people she wanted to offend..

"Nah." Conner shook his head. "We save tha' for Sunday mornin'."

"Oh!" Emanuelle shot up from her seat. "Wait here." She ran upstairs and got into the box that Paul and Eunice had given her before she went and got the boys, grabbed what she was looking for, and returned downstairs. "Now close your eyes and stand up." When they did this, she slipped their wooden, celtic rosarie beads around their necks. "Open."

Grins broke out on their faces as they looked at her. It made Emanuelle smile to see them happy. They both wrapped their arms around her in a hug. All three stood embraced longer than nessecary, but they either didn't notice, or didn't care, because a matching smile was on their faces. There was a similar feeling pulsing through their veins, as if it felt right, that they were _supposed_ to be hugging, their bodies molding together perfectly. For a brief moment, Emanuelle Smecker and Conner and Murphy Macmanus wer connected, and they all liked it.


	6. Birthday Shower

Emanuelle woke up on the morning of her twenty-first birthday in a strangely happy mood. She'd been having a dream of her and the brothers doing forbidden things on each other. It was one of those great dreams that made you get out of bed just to change your underwear. "Nice going, idiot." she sighed. The images of all things Macmanus danced in her head like sugarplums on the night before Christmas, making her want to touch herself sexually.

The shower was the best place for that, especially in a house with other people. The running water drowned out any sounds you made and washed away the evidence. Feeling good about it, Emanuelle walked into the bathroom and shut the door. It was pretty big bathroom for a house that size, with a large vanity, shower-slash-bathtub and a porcelain toilet with white and blue tiles on the walls and floor.

Emanuelle started her shower and looked at herself in the mirror until it fogged up from steam, then she undressed and stepped in. She quickly washed and then stood under the water. She was one of those people that took showers just to feel the water run down her body. The feeling wasn't explainable, it was just... Great.

After giving it a moment's thought, she put her plans to action. The images of the Macmanus brothers naked and pleasuring her in every way possible lit up a spark in her, which ignited something even more powerful. Not long after, she was touching and teasing herself to fantasies of Conner, Murphy and herself together doing things that the Devil himself wouldn't dream of.

Her fingers were twirling in a way that she loved, and she closed her eyes at the sensation. She imagined hands touching her hips as lips kissed her neck, tongue tracing her collarbone, down between her breasts, then kissing below her belly button, then someone removing her fingers… Wait.

She looked down to find Conner smiling up at her. "What the fuck are you doing?" Emanuelle said in a hushed whisper, mortified that she'd been caught in the act by one of the men of whom she was pleasuring herself to.

"Somethin' tha' ye and I both wan', lass." He smiled. "Relax."

She gasped as he put her leg on his shoulder and his tongue started caressing her folds. She arched her back a little, but Conner put the palm of his hand on her stomach to hold her down, and used his other hand to protrude her entrance. He used his tongue to put slight pressure on her bud, which made her grab his hair. "Oh God, Conner. That feels amazing." His fingers were moving in a 'come hither' motion, grazing her sweet spot every time. The way that Conner was moving his fingers and using his tongue, it wasn't surprising that he had Emanuelle writhing and moaning in a matter of seconds. It did surprise her, however, that he had her coming in less than two minutes. "Conner, yes!" She bucked her hips in ecstasy as she came all over his fingers.

Conner stood and licked his fingers with a grin, then kissed her on the lips. "Happy birthday, Manny." He then stepped out of the shower, closing the curtain behind him. She snuck a quick peek of his ass before, though. It was nice and well-shaped, with a hint of muscle as he walked.

Emanuelle stood for a moment, realizing what had just happened. He had come to her. "Happy fucking birthday, indeed." She giggled to herself. When she stepped out of the shower, she realized that she didn't even see his penis. "Dude. Fail." But what she thought was really odd, was that nothing was out of place. No towels were taken off the rack, no wet footprints. No evidence that Conner Macmanus had even been in the bathroom.

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p>He smiled as he removed his ear from the door. Conner's plan had worked. He'd gotten her to believe that he hadn't even been there to start with. Conner had brought his own towel, wiped the wet spots from where his feet stepped, and blow dried his hair when he returned to his room. He figured that his plan was genius. Murphy, however, was more skeptic about it.<p>

"Why the fuck would ye make 'er believe ye weren' even there?"

Conner rolled his eyes. "'Cause, Murph, when she thinks tha' she's fantasizin' 'bout us, then she won' be able to resist, an' she'll come to us."

"Ye an' yer stupid fuckin' plans." Murphy shook his head. "I'll be' ye that my fuckin' plan is better. Jus' watch." He had a plan that would crush Conner's. He was going to make her come harder than anyone ever had or would. For two reasons: It was her birthday, and Murphy wanted to beat his brother at this bet more than anything. He knew what he wanted to do, and when he saw Emanuelle in the kitchen making breakfast, everything fell into place.

The smell of French toast was coming from the kitchen, and Emanuelle was dancing to her iPod in a black and red plaid skirt with a white button-up blouse. Oh hell, Murphy thought. She's a fuckin' schoolgirl. What made it all fall together was that one of Murphy's biggest fantasies was to bend a girl over and fuck her looking just like that.

Oh yes. It was Murphy's turn, now.

* * *

><p><strong>This one's to all you Conner lovers out there :) Don't worry, this ain't all that he gets. I got it, I know. This one's UBER short, but it was hot :) The next one's hotter :D<strong>


	7. Murphy's Turn

Emanuelle's mind still raced from her shower. It had felt so real, so… Unimaginary. That's why she had cooked. When she felt frustrated, she would whip up something tantalizing, so she made homemade cinnamon French toast, eggs and bacon while dancing to her iPod. She started to sing and sway her hips, unaware that Murphy was standing behind her.

"So what we get drunk,  
><span>So what we smoke weed.<span>  
><span>We're just havin' fun,<span>  
><span>We don't care who sees.<span>  
><span>So what we go out,<span>  
><span>That's how it supposed to be.<span>  
><span>Livin' young and wild and free."<span>

She continued to sway her skirt clad hips as she flipped the French toast onto three plates. Paul and Eunice had said they'd stop by for lunch and to surprise her with something, so she just made three breakfast plates. Emanuelle jumped slightly as she felt someone's hands grab her hips and grind her from behind. She turned her head slightly as Murphy put his chin on her shoulder.

"And what can I do for you, mister Macmanus?" Emanuelle asked as she pulled her ear buds from her ears.

Murphy smirked, making her raise and eyebrow. "Ye can keep swayin' these hips for me, lass." He whispered huskily in her ear.

She thought for a moment, and then she began moving her hips in a seductive manner, her ass rubbing the front of his jeans. Murphy then started moving in synchronization with her and put his arms around her to hold her to his chest. Emanuelle felt the growing need through his jeans and moaned. "Touch me, Murphy." She whispered as she gently pushed his hand down towards her skirt. He obliged, slowly lifting her skirt and going into her panties. He started kissing her neck and moving his other hand to cup her breast. Emanuelle gasped as he nipped her neck with his teeth and pinched her clit at the same time. "Damn it, Murphy. Please do that again." She reached behind her and gently fisted his hair, and moaned when Murphy did what she asked him to do. She then arched her back, pushing her ass against his constricted erection.

He growled seductively. "Yer askin' for it, Manny."

"Don't start something you can't finish, Murphy." Emanuelle teased, pushing herself against him again.

"Fuck you." He said, his breath hot where he left wet kisses, making a shiver run down his spine.

Emanuelle swallowed, preparing herself for what was to come after she said the two words that were on her mind. "Do it."

"Gladly." He said as he bent her over the counter. The cold tile gave her goosebumps, as did the anticipation of what Murphy was about to do. The sound of a zipper, ripping cloth, then he impaled her.

She cried out in surprise and pleasure, gripping onto the edge of the countertop for support. "Oh God, Murphy." She moaned. His hand gripped her shoulder, pulling her ass back towards him with each thrust. The sound of skin smacking together mixed with the sounds of Murphy's and Emanuelle's moans. Murphy then pulled out, teasing her with the head of his member, and then slammed into her. "Do that again, Murphy. Please." He did as asked, and Emanuelle moaned in ecstasy.

"C'mon, lass. Scream for me." His hand trailed up her back and he fisted her hair. With one swift movement, he yanked her back against his chest.

She yelled out. "Yes, Murphy! I'm almost there!" She said in-between breaths and moans.

"Me too, lass." He began pinching her nipples, then whispered in her ear. "Come for me, Manny. Come for me hard."

That's what did it for her, his voice, the angle, him playing with her breasts, it all made her come undone. She cried out his name when she reached her climax and he growled hers in return. Murphy buried his member deep inside her and let himself go, grunting as each spurt was released. Both were breathless, clinging onto each other as Murphy softened inside her tight heat. After Murphy caught his breath, he couldn't help but ask her, "Who was better? Conner, or me?"

"Was I a bet?" Emanuelle asked, too tired to argue.

"No," Murphy laughed. "No, Manny. Conn and' I both wanted ye, bu' I wanted to prove tha' his plans aren' always better than mine."

"What exactly were the plans?" she asked as he slipped out of her.

"Well," he started, but a high-pitched beeping noise interrupted him.

"Shit." She rushed to the stove. "You made me burn the bacon." She waved her hand in front of the smoke detector, fanning away the lingering smoke until it was silent. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Basically, I think it's better to let a woman know when ye've been there."

"So he actually was there, then? Damn." She giggled. "I knew I wasn't crazy."

He hugged her from behind after he buttoned his jeans, and then kissed her neck. "No, yer not. Even if ye were, I'd still like ye."

Emanuelle giggled again. "Well, to answer your earlier question, Murphy, I didn't have sex with Conner, so honestly, you're in first place."

"Ye hear that, Conn? I told ye that my plan was fuckin' better!"

"The fuck's goin' on down here?" Conner yelled as he came downstairs. "First I hear screamin' an' moanin', then the smoke alarm goes off." His face turned serious as he looked at the ripped underwear on the floor, then at his brother. "Murph, if ye made 'er burn my breakfast while fuckin' 'er, I'll whoop yer arse. I mean it." Then he looked at Emanuelle. "Murphy's better, eh? Don' worry, lass. I still got time."

Emanuelle's face went a deep shade of red at Conner's words. So, both brothers liked her, and didn't mind sharing? This was something that she wasn't used to, but it was something she wanted to continue with. The real question was: What was next? Relationship? Three-some? Emanuelle didn't know, but as she sat down to eat, her mind told her that she definitely wanted to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Murphy lovers.. HERE YOU GO :D<strong>


	8. Letter To My Readers

Dear Readers,

Okay, so if you watch the news, you probably know about the tornadoes that demolished my town (Pekin, Indiana). Thank God I wasn't home at the time and niether were my friends. Three of my best friends and I lost our homes, and the Babcock family (of which I knew very well) passed away. They were unfortunate and they were home at the time. Little twenty month old Angel, the last living member of that family, sadly lost her life on Sunday, March 4th, 2012. Please pray for the survivors of our small town, in hopes that we never have to go through this devistation again. Thanks for the support that everyone has given us already! I will probably be behind on updating due to the matters at hand, and I appologize. I have my laptop, and I will update as soon as I can. I posted some stuff yesterday because I typed it on Friday morning, so hopefully that will fill you guys up for now. :) RIP Babcock Family. You will be missed and never forgotten.

Sincerely, KayyeLovesHerSomeReedus


	9. Girl Talk

**Okay, so turns out, my alternative school teacher reads my stories. AND she said that I can update from a school computer every now and then :D KUDOS TO MRS. WONKIE!  
>P.S. Thanks for all the prayers and thanks for thinking about us. Our towns coming together and cleaning up nicely. :) My friends all saw the reviews and they thank you guys, too. :) Hope you guys enjoy this!<strong>

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang throughout the house, making Emanuelle jump at the small sound. She'd taken a small nap after breakfast for two reasons: Murphy had worn her out, and she wanted to avoid the awkward tension between her and the brothers. She was proud (in a weird, feeling-like-a-whore way, but proud, nonetheless) of the events that occurred, but she was fearful of how Conner and Murphy would act around her. That doorbell was a sign slapping her on the ass and telling her to get a hold of herself and not give a flying fuck what they thought.<p>

Since Murphy had ravaged her outfit from their earlier activity, Emanuelle changed into skinny jeans, a white blouse and her combat boots. She ran some gel through the back of her hair, spiking it a bit, and straightened her bangs. As she looked in the mirror, she reminded herself to thank her father and Eunice for stocking her clothes and hair supplies before she had gotten there. She'd actually planned on staying with the Macmanus boys before all the nonsense with the plan had happened, so things worked out in the end. She just didn't plan on falling for them.

She heard familiar voices downstairs, giving her a queue to take a deep breath and put on a smile. It was her twenty-first birthday for Christ's sake! She couldn't sit around being miserable because she didn't know how to act. She had to stiffen up her upper lip, stand straight and proud and don't give a fuck what the brothers think if they regret what happened between them. She began humming her 'inspiration song' as she pranced down the stairs to meet Paul and Eunice. She shot the brothers a look before hugging Paul. "Hey, Daddy." She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks for coming."

"I wouldn't miss this day for the world, sweetheart." Smecker smiled. He looked at Eunice and the boys. "It's almost one. Is it too early to have a drink?" Eunice reached into a bag and pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's with a sly grin on her face.

Emanuelle smiled. "For me, yes, but you guys can have at it."

Eunice handed the bottle and the bag to Paul. "I'm gonna have a talk with Emanuelle, if you don't mind."

"Women." Paul mumbled with a smirk. "We'll be in the kitchen."

When the guys evacuated the room, Eunice yanked her by the arm to sit down on the sofa that was sitting by the door. "Okay, young lady, which one did you have sex with?"

Emanuelle jumped slightly at the question. "Excuse me?"

"Don't give me that, girl." Eunice put on another sly smile. "I know that look when I see it. And you're too giddy today."

"I just turned twenty-one, Eunice. Of course I'm giddy."

"I'll get it out of you one way or another, Emanuelle. You best tell me now."

Emanuelle sighed. "It was Murphy."

"What about Conner?"

"Oral."

"You or him?"

"He did it to me in the shower this morning."

"And where did it happen with Murphy?"

"The kitchen while I was making breakfast."

"You used the counter, didn'tcha?" Emanuelle nodded. "Remind me not to eat, lean or set anything on it."

Emanuelle hid her red face in her hands. "Please don't tell Dad. He'll go apeshit."

Eunice laughed and took Emanuelle's hands so she could see her face. "Honey, listen to me. I know you love your daddy, but you're twenty-one today. You can fuck whoever you want and get away with it. I know its straight forward, but it's true."

"It's just that Dad knows them and he's doing so much for them. I don't want to get them thrown out on the street because I decided to have some fun."

"Okay, number one, your daddy ain't that mean; number two, I wouldn't let him do it, anyway; and number three, if I were younger, I'd do it, too."

"Aren't they your age?" Emanuelle asked in a small voice. She'd never thought again about the age difference, and now it worried her a tad bit.

"They're a couple years younger than me. But, Emanuelle, think about it. I'm a woman, we never have sex with someone our age or younger than we are. Well, unless you get old and you wanna live the cougar lifestyle."

That made Emanuelle laugh. "Oh come on, Eunice. You act like you're old as dirt. In that case, if you are, cougar away sweetheart."

Both women laughed and walked into the kitchen, where the guys were pouring shots and drinking beer. Emanuelle noticed the worried looks that sketched Conner and Murphy's faces, along with the raised eyebrow on her fathers. Eunice caught it, too as Emanuelle's eyes went wide with shock. "You told him?"

"He figured it out, lass!" Conner held his hands up in surrender.

Paul held up a finger. "I'm a man, sweetie. I can smell sex from a mile away."

Emanuelle hid her face in her hands once again. "Okay, I'm going upstairs now. Will you tell me when you guys leave?" She turned to leave the kitchen, but Murphy put his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap.

"Yer not goin' anywhere, lass. Ye can stay right here with us." He tightened his grip around her waist as she struggled to get free.

With a muffled 'humph', she ceased her moving and crossed her arms over her chest. "There's no use in struggling, is there?"

Conner, Murphy, Eunice and Paul all answered at the same time. "Nope."

Emanuelle playfully pouted. "Damn it."


	10. Escapee Number 3

Smecker sat down next to Conner while Murphy was using the restroom. The Saints had been living with Emanuelle for about two weeks, and they had been taking things very slow. Goodnight kisses, sharing the same bed, the usual. Paul was still coming to terms with his daughter seeing the brothers, but he didn't treat them differently. He still loved Emanuelle no matter who she wanted to be with, and he didn't mind them being together, mostly because he knew that Conner and Murphy, being twins, shared almost everything, even if it meant sharing his daughter. It was the age difference that he had trouble dealing with, and Emanuelle would always be his little girl, no matter what. Still, he had his doubts about their relationship.

Today, Paul had some news to tell Murphy and Conner while Eunice and Emanuelle were out shopping. Eunice had brought a wig for Emanuelle and presented a stack of cash, telling Paul that they would be going to the mall right down the road.

Murphy returned from the bathroom, raising a confused eyebrow in Smecker's direction. "What's up?"  
>"Sit down." he nodded his head towards the seat next to Conner's. Paul took in their appearances. They still looked the same as they always had. Worn, faded jeans held up by a black leather belt, black tee shirts with their rosaries hidden underneath, and boots. Smecker would bet his last dollar that they'd be wearing their black pea coats and shades if they were out in public. He took a deep breath, showing them a file of their old acquaintance. "What's the last you heard on Romeo Vasquez?"<p>

"Our Mexican?" Conner asked. "They pu' 'im in a sepra'e cell block, so other than when he was in recovery, nothin'."

Paul nodded. "Well, someone got him out, too. He left a note on his cell wall." He presented a photograph of five words carved into a stone wall. I'm going to find them. "You think he's talking about you two?"  
>Murphy shrugged. "We didn' do nothin' to 'im. Ain' a fuckin' reason for 'im to be findin' us."<p>

"Yeah." Conner agreed. "How'd the bastard ge' ou' anyway?"

Paul shrugged. "They said it was someone on the inside. I don't know, boys. I'm seein' your name everywhere nowadays. They're not as concerned about him getting out as they are you. We'll just have to see who he's after then, huh?"

"I jus' don' think tha' Romeo would be lookin' for us, ye know?" Conner said as he shook his head.

"Who's Romeo?" A female voice asked from the doorway. Emanuelle stood with a hand on her hip. Eunice had done one hell of a makeover on the young Smecker. The three men did a once over with their eyes, starting from her six-inch stilettos, her smooth, lotioned legs that were beautiful for an overweight woman, to her blue jean cutoff skirt, the dark, ruffled pink blouse and her black leather bomber jacket. Her eyebrows were freshly waxed and her fingernails had new acrylic tips. Her makeup was done beautifully, as was her hair, which had new highlights and was trimmed with shorter bangs. Diamond earrings glistened in the sunlight that came in through the window, and a silver necklace with a carbonado cross pendant hung just above her perfect cleavage.

"A Mexican that would kidnap you looking like that." Paul answered roughly. Then he realized the looks he was receiving. "You're still my little girl, Manny. I don't care if you're twenty-one or fifty-one."

"Speakin' of bein' twenty-one," Conner smirked, "ye still haven' had a sho' with me."

"Well, Conner, you failed to ask me if I drank, and my answer would be no."

"No drinkin'? You?" Murphy's lips twisted into a smile. "I'll be' ye tha' I can ge' ye to do a body sho'."

"Manny," Paul shot the boys grim looks, desperate to change the subject. "I thought you had a wig on when you left. Who did your hair?"

"Eunice." She answered, running a hand through her highlighted strands. "Do you like it? She was in a hurry because someone was staring at us." She shrugged. "Then he started following me around after Eunice left, so I went ahead and came home."

The brothers nodded with grins, while Paul said, "Of course, Sweetie. I love you anyway you are. Where is Eunice anyway?"

"Oh, she ditched me at the mall. Said something about seeing someone." Emanuelle laughed. "I drove home, though." Then she cocked her hip. "Okay, so answer my question. Who's Romeo?"

"He used to roll with us." Murphy answered. "We me' 'im on the ferry on the way over here from Ireland. 'E was an underground stree' fighter, an' 'e wanted to ge' in on our thing, so we tried 'im ou'. 'E was alright, bu' no' all of the time."

Emanuelle furrowed her eyebrows. "What's he got to do with you guys now?"

"Nothing, Sweetheart. I was just asking the boys what they'd heard about him."

She pointed to the file sitting next to her father. "Can I see that?" He handed it to her, then returned to conversation with the brothers. Emanuelle wasn't paying much attention to them. Instead, she was focused on Romeo Vasquez's files.

Romeo Vasquez Age: 32  
><span>Charges<span>: _Illegal underground street fighting; Battery; Assistance to 26 counts of murder _  
><span>Arrests<span>: _1989: Public Intoxication (sentanced: overnight; released); 1989: Public Nudity (sentanced: overnight; released); 1998: Battery (sentenced: 90 days; released); 2005: Battery (sentenced 90 days; released); 2007: Battery (sentenced: 90 days; released); 2009: Illegal Underground Street Fighting, Assistance to 26 counts of murder (sentenced: 19 years; pending release)_  
><span>Notes<span>: _Escaped from "Hoag" Maximum Security Prison on June 21, 2012; has not been located_.

What really caught Emanuelle's attention was his picture. His dark skin showed that he was, in fact, from Mexican descent. His long black hair hung in grimy waves past his shoulders. He had dark chocolate eyes with bloodshot whites. She had seen him before. As a matter of fact, she'd seen him that day. She wasn't going to tell the men, due to the fact that they would flip a bitch if she told them that Romeo Vasquez was the man that stared and followed her after Eunice had left her at the mall.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW. Romeo is back in buisness... I wonder what he wanted with Emanuelle, and who was he looking for?<strong>


	11. Gone

It was the next week that Paul Smecker noticed something going on with his daughter. She refused to leave the house, she didn't talk to him much anymore, and Conner and Murphy had said that she didn't even look at them anymore. Something was up, and he was intent on finding out what it was. Smecker was worried about Emanuelle. It started when Paul told them about Romeo. Was that what was troubling her? Was she upset about what the brothers used to do?

She was a tough girl, he raised her that way. She wouldn't even take shit from Greenly, which was a hardship from him being such a pervert. He was proud of her for making it this far without seeing her friends. She didn't even get to say goodbye to anyone she knew back at home. This new life was rough on her. She was a socialite, making friends everywhere she went. Paul remembered that he had taken her to the park once, and she came home with a best friend, who she still associates with to this day. She was such a polite, nice, and beautiful woman with the personality that matched an eagle. Graceful, yet mighty. She had those times that when she got irritated, and those were the times you should fear her most. She had her mother's looks and her father's temper.

The boys were downstairs, Murphy sleeping on the couch and Conner watching television. Paul decided this would be the best time to say something to her, when everyone else was distracted. He quietly snuck upstairs and knocked on her door. "Manny?" When she didn't answer, a devious thought crossed him. _Was she pregnant? _Paul shook his head at the thought, hoping and praying that that definitely wasn't the problem. "Emanuelle?" He tried opening the door, but it was locked. "Manny, open the door. I want to talk to you." He jiggled the doorknob again. Still no answer. He did the only thing that he could think of, and kicked the door in. The splintering crash broke through the silence, and revealed Emanuelle's room to be empty. "Manny?" Paul asked. "Look, I'm sorry that I kicked-" he stopped when he noticed that the window was open and there was a bloody handprint on the frame. More blood was in droplets, and a smear on her bed sheet. There was a small white piece of paper next to the smear. Anger boiled inside him as he read the cluster of words.

_Go back to where it all started, boys. Where the crosses hung, the glass was shattered and the water was never hot. Come and get her._

His hands were shaking, his blood was boiling. Paul Smecker had had enough. First, someone shot his colleague, now someone had kidnapped his daughter. Paul reached under Emanuelle's bed and pulled out the box that he'd given her with the brother's belongings. The Saints were back in business.

* * *

><p>Murphy was dreaming about her again, something that he'd grown accustomed to these days. It was the same dream he'd been having for a week and a half. He and Emanuelle were laying in the grass, soaking up the afternoon sun, smoking cigarettes and laughing at anything that seemed funny. Her laugh seemed to calm his nerves by a thousand, and calm was something that he never was anymore. A gentle breeze was flowing her scent into his nostrils as they lay with her back against his chest. Her head was turned towards him so he could look into the eyes that drove him wild. He wished that instead of how they had done what they did, that he had made love to her the right way. He didn't regret the kitchen sex at all, it was just that he wanted to tell her that he'd fallen in love with her without saying any words, and just staring into those lust filled eyes as he kissed, licked and nipped every part of her gorgeous body. He wanted her to moan his name with lust, love and pleasure, telling him that she loved him back. He wanted to be there when she needed him most. Whenever Emanuelle needed something, he wouldn't hesitate to jump at her command.<p>

Emanuelle had been acting strangely for the past couple of days, and it worried him and Conner, both. She used to be so bubbly, so happy about every little thing. Now, she sat in her room, listening to her music and ignoring reality. He just wanted to hold her, tell her that everything was alright and that he was here for her. Conner, too. The two brothers had had that specific conversation many times. They had both fallen for her, but was it possible that she could love them both back? It wasn't everyday that a young woman fell in love with two twin brothers, and it definitely wasn't an everyday thing for the brothers to fall in love at all. This whole thing was new to them both, and they didn't know how to react to the feelings that Emanuelle had made them feel.

As his dream wore on, Murphy had found himself on top of Emaneulle, whispering dirty, yet loving things in her ear, listening to that giggle that he loved so much. Her hands were playing with his shirt, slightly tickling the skin under it. Everything felt so real, so right. He leaned in to kiss her luscious lips. Before their lips could touch, Murphy was jolted awake by Smecker's voice.

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Wha's yer fuckin' problem?" Conner asked.

"My problem? She's gone! Emanuelle's gone!"

Murphy rubbed his eyes. "Wha' do ye mean, gone?"

"I mean someone came in and took my daughter!" He threw a crumpled up piece of paper at Conner, who unfolded it and read it with wide eyes. Conner then handed it to Murphy.

"Wha' do we do?" Conner questioned, his eyes silently pleading Smecker for a solution.

Paul set the box on the floor. "We go get her."

"Where?" Murphy asked. He was thinking so hard about the clues that were in the note that his head was starting to pound. Someone had taken Emanuelle. What balls this person had! How dare they?_ Shattered glass_. After everything that Emanuelle had went through to get them out, they had to go back out into public, risking their freedom. _Where the crosses hung_. It would be worth it, though. Knowing that Emanuelle was safe was worth any freedom that even God could give them. _The water was never hot. _Murphy's mind raced. Was she okay? Was she tied up, duct taped mouth and unconscious? He didn't even want to think about it. He looked at Conner as a memory flashed in his head. _The rosaries hung on the wall, still slightly swinging from when they had hung them there. Conner was sitting on their makeshift couch, holding an icepack to his crotch when the phone rang. Murphy let him answer it as he walked past the shattered mirror, the glass all in the dirty sink. He turned the shower knob, waiting for hot water that would never come. Conner was yelling at Ma, who was on the other end of the phone, telling her not to do something. "There's no fuckin' hot water." Murphy said grimly._

Conner and Murphy gasped and said in unision. "Boston."


	12. Please Find Me

_Music drifted from the iDock perched on the small table beside her bed as Emanuelle hummed along, finding her inner peace. She was studying her now scarred elbow, remembering how she'd met the men she'd come to fall in love with. It was something she'd never thought about until now, not until she came to realize the slightly pained faces they had worn when she would walk past them without a word. She only did it because she didn't trust herself to keep quiet about Romeo. She feared that it would come down to the brothers leaving to their profession and never coming back. She cared too much to lose them after she had just found them. Emanuelle couldn't understand why or how she had fallen for two men, for two brothers in particular._

_Her thoughts were interupted when her music muted, causing her to turn around in confusion. A person was standing beside her bed, wearing all black. Before she could scream, someone put their hand over her mouth. Her instant reaction was to bite the hand that muffled her screams. Then, something hit her, a searing pain consuming her head. Her vision faded to a cloud of black as blood trickled down her temple. She didn't even get to see her attacker's face before she lost conciousness._

She awoke with a nasty tasting cloth in her mouth. Sweat covered her skin in a thick sheen. Her hands were tied behind her back and she was laying against a cold wall and an equally cold concrete floor. Her eyes burned when she opened them, but she managed to get a good look at her surroundings. She felt the dried blood on her temple crack as she blinked to clear up her vision.

She was in a room of somekind. Emanuelle saw that she was sitting next to a couch, or what used to be a couch. There wasn't any back padding and the seat cushions were ripped to shreads. A grimy, miniature refridgerator was knocked over on it's side, as was a desk with three legs in the other corner of the room. There were two dirty mattresses strewn across the floor. A sink and a shattered mirror sat next to where the toilet should have been. Two rusty showerheads were on one wall with equally rusted handles. Most of the wall tile was missing, but what remained was busted with spots of grime and mold. The musty smell of mildew hung in the air, making Emanuelle wrinkle her nose.

Panic rose in her throat, knowing she wouldn't be able to scream for help. She struggled against teh ropes that bound her wrists until she felt wet blood tickle her skin. Her tongue was dry against the bitter cloth, so it was hard to swallow. She feared she was going to choke if she didn't get the gag out of her mouth soon. Her eyes began to water as she realized her situation.

The door to her left slammed open and three men walked in. The first one, she recognized, was Romeo Vasquez, and she'd recognized one of the others from "Hoag" prison, but never got his name. The last one was a man that Emanuelle had never seen before, but his hand was bandaged, so she guessed that he was the one she had bitten. Romeo's voice was thick with his Spanish accent as he commanded orders at the other two men.

"Bring her over here." he said from the center of the room. The man from "Hoag" grabbed Emanuelle by her hair and lifted her to her feet. Tears spilled in a river down her cheeks. The gag held back her cries of pain as she was forced to walk towards the Mexican. "Well, ain't you a pretty piece." He ran his rough, calloused fingers along her jawline. She flinched away, but his fingers grabbed her jaw and dug into her skin. Emanuelle shut her eyes tight at the pain. She shook her head, trying to shake off his grip. "Awe, don't flinch, baby doll. Romeo don't mean nothin'. I just want the Saints." Emanuelle's eyes opened in surprise. "Yeah, you heard me, baby doll. And until they get here, you and I get to have a little fun."

Emanuelle said a silent prayer in her head. She'd never prayed in her life, but she couldn't help it. She pleaded to the God that Murphy and Conner loved so much. _Please God, anyone. Someone please find me._

* * *

><p>Conner's hands were shaking in a death grip around his guns. They were crossed in his lap, just like Murphy's were. The entire ride was silent, except for the times that Smecker clicked his lighter every so often. There were so many questions running through his head. What if they were seen? Was Emanuelle okay? Who kidnapped her? Were they going to hurt her? He was getting antzy from no nicotene in the last two and a half hours, and the silence was deafening to his ears. He turned his head to look at his brother, wondering if he was thinking the same things that he was. Murphy was looking out the window, watching the passing Boston scenery. If he ended up losing his brother today because they ended up getting caught, he didn't know if he would survive. They had a lucky break at "Hoag" when they had been incarcerated the first time. Hopefully, there wouldn't be a second. Before they had left, he, Murphy and Smecker developed a plan that would surely work. If he lost Murphy <em>and<em> Emanuelle today, he would probably die of heartache. He didn't know how, but his heart had given itself to Smecker's daughter. He had no control over what it wanted, and it definately wanted her. She was beautiful (even though she'd deny it if someone told her so), confident, so sure of herself. She'd risked herself to help him and his brother. She had a tough exterior, but lately she'd been softening. It drove him crazy that he didn't know how to help her.

"Alright boys, we're here." Paul said as he pulled the car to a stop. The yellow light that lit up the McGinty's Irish Pub sign painted on the wall of the building blinked in contrast to the darkening sky above it. The brothers got out of the car, their pea coats swirling in the breeze around them. "I'll wait here." Smecker told them as they walked towards the steps.

They kept their heads low, their sunglasses hiding their eyes as they knocked on the door. When Doc answered with his whispy, crazy white hair sticking up in all directions, the boys couldn't hide their grins. "Doc!" They said in unision as they both hugged their old friend.

"B-b-b-boys! I'm s-s-so glad t-t-o see ye. Fuck! Ass!" His head twitched at every syllable due to his Tourettes, but he was smiling all the same.

The brother's chuckled at the same old bartender. "Doc," Murphy started. "We need yer help."

"Anythin', boys. C-c-come on in."

The went to the bar and sat down, facing Doc. "We need a diversion." Conner explained. "We need ye to roun' up some lads to keep us out o' trouble for a little while."

Then, they began to tell Doc the plan.


	13. E Spiritu Sancti

Emanuelle's eyes were spilling tears as Romeo touched her. His hands roamed her body and forbidden places. She was shackled to cuffs that were newly bolted into the walls. Her wrists bled from struggle, yet she still hadn't given up the fight. Her leg muscles burned from clenching her thighs together tightly for so long. Romeo had told her that he would wait it out for her to tire, or she would be forced to give him what he wanted. At this point, Emanuelle feared for her life, but she wasn't going to give up on the brothers, her father, or Eunice. They would find her. It was what was to come afterwards that she worried about.

His rotten breath was making her stomach turn. They hadn't removed the gag form her mouth, and she was starting to struggle for air. All three men had smacked her around and her nose was almost clotted with blood. There were no lacerations on her face or other parts of her body. The only things that bled were her nose and wrists, and she hoped to keep it that way.

Her hope was about to go down the drain when there was a soft knock on the door. "What the fuck?" Romeo removed his hands from her body. "You stay quiet, baby doll, or you ain't gonna like what's gonna happen, you hear?" Emanuelle made a soft whimper, but nodded. He got up and answered the door.

What was standing in the doorway made Emanuelle's eyes gape open is surprise. A woman with dirty blonde waves stood with a hand on her hip. She wore a mini skirt, fishnet tights, platform heels and a black, low cut shirt with long sleeves that flared out at the ends. Her makeup was caked on, but Emanuelle swore that she'd seen that face before. It was her eyes that gave her away. The way the woman looked at Romeo with anger, the way she looked past his shoulder to look for something specific in the room.

It was then, that Emanuelle realized the woman wasn't an actual woman, but her father. Paul had pulled off the drag look on undercover jobs with many success stories. Emanuelle exhaled in relief as her father spoke to her kidnapper. "I was sent here for entertainment." He said in a fake female voice.

"No one here asked for entertainment, _puta_. Your services ain't needed."

"Oh, you're not Jason?"

"_Perra_, do I look like a Jason?"

"No, you look like and ugly Spic that needs a fuckin' vasectomy." Romeo's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden deepness in 'the woman's' voice. Paul kicked him in the crotch, and then rushed to Emanuelle's aid as Romeo fell to the floor with a cry of pain.

Emanuelle had never been happier. Paul took the gag out of her mouth. "Oh my God. Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

She shook her head. "Nothing that can't scab over." Her lungs burned from the large intakes of new air that she'd been restricted from. "Where are they?"

Paul looked behind him just as Conner and Murphy ran through the doorway. "Ye filthy Spic." Murphy spat as they picked him up, their arms hooked under Romeo's armpits. "How dare ye take our woman?"

"How dare ye fuck with us?" Conner said as they threw him against the wall. Romeo's head hit the hard surface with a sickening 'thunk'.

Paul came up behind them and started patting Romeo down. When he found what he was looking for, he returned to Emanuelle and started unlocking her shackles. Murphy was the first to run to her side. "Oh God, Manny. Are ye alrigh'?"

Emanuelle nodded as Conner sat at her other side. "Sorry we took so long, love."

"Don't worry about it." She said in a whisper. "What about-"

"You fuckin' _perras irlandesas_." Romeo interrupted her sentence. He was standing with a hand on his head, and with a gun pointed at her in the other. "You ain't gettin' away that easy. I wanted you, I got you."

The boys stood up, face-to-face with the Mexican. Paul helped Emanuelle to her feet as they exchanged conversation. "Wha' exactly do ye wan', Romeo? Ye took our woman, ye hurt her. We should be threatenin' ye with a gun, not ye on us." Conner pointed out.

"I want to kill you! You made my live a livin' fuckin' hell for three years!" He paused to take a breath. "I was someone's _perro_ because of you two! It ruined me, my dignity, gone!

"Ye didn' have to bring Emanuelle into this, ye know."

"Oh yes, I did. I want her to watch as I kill you both."

It was almost a thought too quick for Emanuelle to process, but, despite the pain she was in, she leapt at Romeo and tackled him to the floor. Her arms started moving themselves and she started punching him in his face, and anywhere else she could hit him. She heard a crack as her fist hit his nose repeatedly. Blood covered her knuckles and mixed with her own. "You son of a bitch! _¿Cómo te atreves a amenazar a los hombres que me gustan? ¿Cómo se atreve a levantar un arma de fuego en ellos? Que debía tomar su vida ahora mismo_!" It was an automatic response to speak Spanish when she was really angry, and she hadn't done it in years. Her mother taught her when she was just a toddler, and it had come to be useful in later years.

She felt hands on her waist, pulling her off of him. She was kicking and screaming, "I'm not done with him yet!"

"Shh, Manny." Conner's voice whispered in her ear. "We got it from here, lass. You hold his righ' arm, alrigh'?"

Emanuelle nodded and grabbed Romeo's arm, lifting him off of the floor. Paul had a hold of Romeo's left arm so he couldn't go anywhere. The brothers pulled their guns out of their coats, and Emanuelle then realized what was about to happen. Eunice had mentioned that when the brothers killed, they said a final prayer. She also said that if someone heard it, they wouldn't live to repeat it. She was going to be one of the select few that would.

Murphy and Conner stood side-by-side behind Romeo as Paul and Emanuelle held the Mexican in place. They had their guns at the ready, the tip of their silencers touching the back of Romeo's head. Then, they began to cite the prayer in unison.

"And shepherds we shall be, for thee, my Lord, for thee." Romeo began to shake, letting his tears fall. "Power hath descended forth from thy hand, that our feet may swiftly carry out they command." Emanuelle and Paul locked eyes, then they turned their heads towards the Macmanus brothers. "So we shall flow a river forth to thee, and teeming with souls shall it ever be." Emanuelle took a deep breath and a small smile curved her lips. "E nomini patri, et Fili," they cocked their guns, and Emanuelle shut her eyes, waiting for the gunshot. "E spiritu sancti." She jumped at the sudden jerk of Romeo's body, and then he fell limp and lifeless onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>One word: Woah. I'm sorry to all those Romeo fans out there!<br>By the way, MAJOR SEX coming up in the next couple chapters. So be prepared :D**


	14. Skin

Emanuelle slept for almost three days without eating anything. It worried the brothers to no end as they spent every waking moment at her bedside. As she slept, they were losing sleep, but they were determined to be at her side when she opened her eyes. Paul had suggested that she may have been in a coma, but the boys had witnessed her talking in her sleep, saying their names and other random things.

When she opened her eyes, Conner was the first to react by handing her glasses to her. "Welcome back, Sleepin' Beauty. You back from Wonderland?"

She chuckled softly. "That's Alice, you dork."

Murphy laughed. "Fuckin' idio'. Yer gonna confuse the poor lass."

"I've always been confused when it comes to Conner, you know." Emanuelle said, making Murphy crack up.

"So 'ave I, love. Sometimes I even wonder why we're fuckin' related."

Conner replied to his brother with a punch to the shoulder.

"Oh God, I love you guys." Emanuelle sighed happily.

"We love ye, too, Manny." Conner smiled.

"No, I mean, I really love you both. I fell in love with the two of you, and no one could pay me enough to choose between you." A small tear escaped the corner of her eye as she grinned. "I don't know how the two of you feel, but I'm letting you know. I almost lost you both, and I don't want to miss anything anymore."

"Ye don' ge' i' either, Manny." Murphy explained. "When we say tha' we love ye, we mean wha' we say."

A smile curved Emanuelle's lips as she reached for her iPod. "Well then." She plugged her ear buds into her ears. "I'm glad that we feel the same way." She pressed her lips to each of their cheeks, and climbed out of bed. One of her favorite songs was on and she couldn't help but hum as she looked at herself in the mirror, dressed only in her undergarments.

The mood is set, uh huh.  
><span>So you already know what's next, uh huh, uh.<span>

She missed the look that the brothers gave one another as they got up from her bed. Conner started kissing her neck and Murphy started the same to her opposite shoulder. Emanuelle rolled her head back as they left love bites on her. Conner plucked her iPod out of her ears and placed it on her dresser as Murphy unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor.

T.V on blast, turn in down, turn it down.  
><span>Don't want to clash with my body screamin' out, no uh oh.<span>

"Turn 'er around, Conn." Murphy whispered to her brother. "I wan' to kiss 'er the righ' way." And he did. As soon as Emanuelle faced him, he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues swirling together in a battle-like scenario. Conner bit her neck, making her let out a moan-slash-yelp.

"Let me take you to bed, boys." She said seductively. She took them each by the hand and led them to where she would give them her love and receive theirs.

I gotta secret that I wanna show you, oh.  
><span>I gotta secret, so Imma drop 'em to the floor, oh.<span>

She licked her lips as she got on her hands and knees on the bed, watching as the brothers stripped their shirts from their bodies. She decided she would pleasure Murphy first. "I've never been with two men, so be gentle." She undid Murphy's belt, button and zipper, and then slid his jeans and boxers to the floor. Her eyes widened at how hard he was. She started by licking the dribble of precome off of the tip, then engulfing him. She didn't notice Conner go behind her as she bobbed her head and pushed Murphy's length to the back of her throat.

She suddenly felt a rush of air on her wet folds as Conner removed her underwear. His fingers intruded her tight heat and started moving at amazing speeds and patterns. Emanuelle moaned, the vibrations from her throat making Murphy see stars. "I think she likes tha', Conn. Do tha' again, will ye?"

"I'll do somethin' else tha' will make 'er scream." Emanuelle didn't hear him undo his jeans before he pushed into her her.

No teasin', you've waited long enough.  
><span>Go deep, Imma throw it atcha, can't catch it.<span>

His hands were on her hips as he pounded into her, skin smacking together as she moaned deeply with her lips locked around Murphy's member. "Fuck, Manny. You're tigh' as hell, lass."

"She's wonderful, ain' she?" Murphy said as he tangled his fingers in her hair and softly thrust into her mouth.

"She's beautiful, takin' us both a' the same time. Ye think she'd be up for tha'?"

She removed Murphy from her mouth. "Do anything you want with me, boys." She said. "God, Conner. Faster." As he obliged, she cried out. "Yes! Please, oh God!"

Conner pulled her back against him and turned her head around to kiss her lips, and then he whispered in her ear. "I wan' ye to ge' on top of Murph and ride 'im, lass. Go as deep as ye can on 'im."

Almost there, uh huh.  
><span>So baby don't stop watcha doin', uh huh, uh.<span>

"C'mere, Murphy." She said as she pulled him down on the bed. She was on her hands and knees over his body as she kissed him. She put her hand around his shaft and led him inside her as she mounted him. She and Murphy both groaned in satisfaction. "Yes, Murphy." She started pumping herself on him. Conner watched, jerking himself off as Murphy sat up and locked his lips around her pert nipples. Every few seconds, Murphy he would thrust up to meet hers, going as deep within her as he could.

Conner saw this as his chance to get in on the action. He positioned himself behind her. "Alrigh', lass. Ye ever had anal?" She shook her head. "Well, this is gonna hurt, alrigh'? Lean down, yeah, like tha', and I'll give ye time to ease i' away." She nodded and started kissing Murphy's neck. When Conner slowly pushed himself into her ass. She bit Murphy's neck without realizing it and tasted blood. Murphy cried out and instantly grabbed her hips, digging his fingers into her flesh.

No heels, no shirt, no skirt, all I'm in is just skin.  
><span>No jeans, take 'em off, wanna feel your skin.<span>

Conner let Emanuelle adjust, then, as the pain faded, she whispered to Murphy. "Tell him to move. I want to feel you both."

"Alrigh', Conn. I think she's ready."

In response, he slowly thrust his hips, deepening himself inside her. Murphy began moving, too. Emanuelle was moaning, urging them to go faster and harder. She lifted her head up so that she was face-to-face with Murphy. He thought she was beautiful with as sheen of sweat covering her face and neck, her eyes closed in pleasure, her mouth slightly open, letting her pleasure filled moans escape from her throat. Both brothers were groaning at the sensation of her walls clenching around them.

You a beast, oh, you know that I like that.  
><span>C'mere baby, all I wanna see you in is just skin.<span>

With them both thrusting in and out of her, she began to see stars as she reached her climax. Murphy's skin was flustered, showing he was close as well. "Conner, Murphy. I'm close." As she felt a tightening sensation in her abdomen, she arched her back and cried out. "Yes! I'm coming! Murphy, Conner!" Her climax triggered Murphy's and he spilled his seed inside her, groaning as he released.

Conner lifted her off of his brother, removed himself from her ass and impaled himself in her cunt. He released his come inside her, mixing it with hers and Murphy's.

All three of them were breathing heavily as Emanuelle and Conner collapsed onto the bed beside Murphy, her in the middle of them both. "I love you. Both of you."

"We love ye, too, Manny." Conner replied as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah, we do." Murphy took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "And nothin' will ever change tha'."

She giggled. "You're damn right it won't."

* * *

><p><strong>DAMN! I don't know about you guys, but I need a cold shower. And the song is Skin by Rihanna. :D REVIEWS PLEASE!<strong>


	15. A 'Don't Fret' Letter

**Dear Readers,**

**Okay, so my Spring Break is this week, so I'm not going to update until I get back from California, but I'm going to write.. ALOT. DO NOT WORRY! **_**Nowhere To Hide **_**and **_**Prison Break**_** are NOT ON HAITUS! I just didn't want you guys to fret :D I love you guys and THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews! You inspire me to write more! Thanks to: GypsyWitchBaby, Alina Maxwell, Day-Of-The-Dead-TattooGal, tortue0711, 0netflixme0, RupturedRose, VileMalapert, dark-lelu, tknoir1101, Raging Raven, nekuranekomegami, Lady Minuialwen, and of course, the lovely, lovely Pein's Kid. :D I don't know if I got all the reviewers, but those are the ones who do it the most (heart goes here). AND.. As a gift from my awesome father, he got me a ticket to go to the Fright Night Film Festival in Louisville, KY JUST SO I COULD GO SEE NORMAN REEDUS AND MADISON LINTZ xD. GOD I love my Dad.**

**Sincerely, KayyeLovesHerSomeReedus.**


	16. Thanks To Ma Macmanus

**Okay, I'm back you guys! And I've written Prison Break to completion! I have alot of updating to do. Haha. :) I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting to damned long. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Thanks, Eunice." Emanuelle said into the phone. Today was St. Patrick's Day, and she had asked the older woman to pick her out an outfit for the occasion and a couple cartons of cigarettes and two six packs of Guinness for the boys. She was going to surprise them because it was their holiday that they loved to celebrate, and Conner was getting a bit antsy without his usual alcohol intake. Eunice had set the box full of things on the front porch because Emanuelle and Murphy were showering and Conner was still in bed from their 'workout' the night before.<p>

Emanuelle, Murphy and Conner had taken to sharing a bed, having constant sex whenever they wanted. They'd even been calling Emanuelle 'babe' and 'baby'. She didn't know what the 'couple' word was for a relationship that involved three people. It wasn't a threesome, which was only for sex, and it wasn't a love triangle, because she didn't have to choose between the two of them. So, was it a polyamorous relationship? Or was that when everyone in the relationship kissed each other, which would be out because Conner and Murphy didn't even _touch_ each other during sex? She didn't care. As long as she had her boys, she was happy.

While they were on the phone with their ma, which her father had set up, she had taken the box upstairs and got the outfit out. She dressed herself in the green skinny jeans, a tight black Def Leopard tee-shirt and a dark burgundy leather vest with her combat boots. She left the small vest unbuttoned and fluffed her hair. She decided on just mascara for the makeup and took the rest of the box's contents downstairs.

"Hey babe." Murphy kissed her cheek. "Our Ma wants to talk to ye."

"Me?" Emanuelle raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." He shrugged his shoulders. "Conn told 'er abou' ye, and she demanded." Then he looked at her outfit. "Damn. I can' pinch ye." Emanuelle smirked at him, and then walked towards where Conner was with the phone. She jumped as a stinging palm smacked and grabbed a hold of her behind. Her eyes widened as she turned around. "Bu' I can do tha'." He winked.

"I'm going to tell your mommy on you." She said playfully, and then she went to the kitchen, where the phone hung against the wall, and sat the box on the floor. Conner was on the phone, talking to his mother about Emanuelle.

"Don' frighten 'er, Ma. 'Ere she is."

Emanuelle took the phone and spoke into the receiver. "Hello?"

"Is this 'Manuelle?" She could already tell that the woman had started celebrating the Irish holiday early.

"Yes, this is she."

"Alrigh'. I didn' think Conner was tellin' the truth 'bou' ye." She said Conner's name with an 'a' sound, so it sounded like 'Canner'. "Ye takin' care of me boys?" Her Irish accent was stronger than her sons'.

"As best I can, Mrs. Macmanus."

"Oh, ye migh' as well call me Ma."

Emanuelle and Ma Macmanus talked for about twenty minutes about the boys, the future, and the possibility of a mini Macmanus running around the house. "Our family's go' the curse, ye know. Twins e'rytime, I tell ye."

"This brings me to my question from the other night. I asked who was older, like, who came out first, and they said that you were the only one who knew."

Conner and Murphy listened as she talked. There was a silence, then, "Oh, you have my word. I won't tell a soul." Another silence. "Really? The one with the bigger… Oh then, that would be… Really? No wonder it's eating them apart… I won't tell either one… You'd have thought they would know by now. So he's older, huh? Wow. I couldn't have known until you said something. Thanks, Ma. I'll send the boys your love. Bye." When she hung up, she got into the box and pulled three packs of cigarettes from a carton and lit one up for herself. She'd taken up smoking since there wasn't anything else to do after sex. She tossed a pack at Murphy, and another at Conner, the she realized the looks she was receiving from both men. "What?"

"So tell us." Conner said. "Who's older?"

"Oh, no." She grinned. "You're _not_ getting it out of me."

"Oh yeah, we will." Murphy smirked, lighting a cigarette. "After we 'ave a couple bears, i's on."

Emanuelle shrugged a shoulder and went to bring them their beers. After about four for each of the brothers, she was surprised that they could hold their alcohol as well as they did. "I' comes with the Irish gene, love." Conner laughed.

_Damn._ She thought. Emanuelle was hoping that they would forget about who was older, so she kept on hoping until they'd had their six each. They still hadn't forgotten, to her dismay, and Conner was going to do anything to get it out of her. "Alrigh' Murph." He said as they entered the bedroom. "I guess punishmen' is the only way to ge' Manny to talk."

"I go' an idea, Conn." Then, he whispered in his brother's ear.

After a minute, Conner grinned. "I like tha'." Then he turned to Emanuelle. His smile was an evil, sex-crazed filled smirk, telling her that she was in for something big and hot. "Strip and ge' on the bed."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh damn. I wonder how this will turn out ;D Reviews please!<strong>


	17. Surprises

Emanuelle didn't even question Conner's demand. She quietly stripped, throwing some sexy moves every article of clothing or so. In a low, lusty voice, she asked. "How would you like me to lay, sir?" She didn't even notice Murphy had left the room before he returned with four neckties in his hand. Furrowing her eyebrows, she looked at Conner for an answer.

"On yer knees, facin' the fron', then pu' yer hands on the head board." As she crawled onto the bed, Murphy handed his brother a tie and went to the bedpost closer to her left hand. He gently knotted the fabric around her wrist and to the post, binding her to the bed. Conner did the same with her right, and then started squeezing the globes of her ass. "Rules are: no talkin' or yer gonna be punished, alrigh'?"

"You of all people should know that I don't play by the rules, Mister Macmanus." She moaned softly.

"Ye broke the rule, love." The loud smack of skin on skin contact echoed throughout the room. A whimper escaped her lips as pain radiated through her bottom. "Now, if ye refuse to tell us wha' we wan', ye'll 'ave to face the consequences." Emanuelle nodded. "We told ye tha' we'd ge' I' ou' of ye, so who's older?" She shook her head, and received another smack. She couldn't help but moan. Conner's voice in her ear, the pain, Murphy watching the whole thing, it was all turning her on. After a few more smacks, she was so wet that she was dripping onto the sheets below her

"Turn 'er over, Conn." Murphy said. "An' tie 'er fee' to the bed." After she was in her new position, Conner left Murphy to do what he wanted.

"I give up." He laughed.

Murphy knew Emanuelle loved to be touched, and she loved to use her hands as well. With her being tied up, she couldn't touch, and Murphy knew that if he said the right words, she'd be writhing, begging for him to touch her.

He began telling her what he wanted to do to her, how and where he wanted to touch her, how he'd use his tongue on her. She moaned and writhed, saying his name, begging him to let her loose. "Please, Murphy. I want you to touch me." She arched her back and bit her lips. Who was he to say no to that? He was a man, right?

"Fuck i'." He mumbled as he threw his shirt to the ground. "Yer no' the one getting' tortured 'ere, babe." He untied her feet and started caressing her body in all the places he could touch.

"Oh God, Murphy. Please… Just fuck me." She whispered.

"Alrigh' love." He undid his pants and released his aching, throbbing member. He didn't even slip his jeans off of his hips before he plunged into her. She arched her back as he put her leg upon his shoulder. Their climaxes came earlier, due to the large amount of foreplay. They both cried out each other's names before Murphy collapsed onto Emanuelle's heaving chest.

She giggled breathlessly. "I'm still not telling."

* * *

><p>Conner and Emanuelle collapsed onto the bed, both exhausted from their activity. "Ye know, Manny." He said. "I didn' think you'd take to anal this well.<p>

"Shut the fuck up, Conner." She breathed. "And let me get up."

The brothers had been trying to get Emanuelle to talk about what Ma Macmanus had told her for almost a week, but no matter how rough the sex was, they never got it out of her. But today, Emanuelle had something to tell them, Eunice and Paul. She said that it was important that they knew, and it was also important that she told them all at the same time.

She came down the stairs in cut off shorts, a slouchy tank top and her signature boots, wearing a nervous smile. "Okay." She said as she sat down. "Would we be able to go to a hospital if something happened?"

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Paul asked, clearly concerned about her.

"Well, I was just wondering, you know? What if one of us got hurt, or something?"

"I think we'd get someone down here to help us out." Eunice added. "Someone we know and trust."

"Oh, okay. Good."

"Wha's the matter, Manny?" Conner asked her.

"Oh! Uh, nothing's wrong, but, uh…"

"Well, c'mon. Spi' i' ou'." Murphy urged.

Emanuelle swallowed and handed a small white stick to Eunice. "I'm pregnant."

"Are you serious?" Paul asked. "My baby is going to have a baby?"

Emanuelle nodded, and then Eunice stood. "Congratulations, Emanuelle." She said with a smile, and then she hugged her.

Emanuelle looked at the boys next, who were sitting on the couch looking dumbfounded. "Are you guys okay with this? I mean, if you're not comfortable with it, its fine…"

"Are ye off yer rocker, lass? O' course we're okay with i'. I's jus' tha' we've never been fathers before, ye know?" Conner smiled, tapping Murphy on the shoulder. "I don' know abou' Murph, but I'm fuckin' happy abou' i'."

Murphy got up and hugged the mother of his future child. "I'm jus' nervous is all. Like Conn said, we ain' ever been fathers before. I kind o' like hearin' it come from yer mouth, really."

Emanuelle smiled. "Good, because it's not going away." When she received kisses from both men, she blushed.

"See, Murph." Conner nodded towards her. "She's go' tha' glow already."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's short, but oh well. It has a good point to it, yes? So, project: Create Mini Macmanus is COMPLETE! Hope you guys enjoyed and REVIEW PLEASE!<strong>


	18. Cape Verde

"Fuckin' Kuntsler." Emanuelle heard Eunice say.

She was already two months into her pregnancy, and they were already experiencing problems. Emanuelle was fine, it was the face that the FBI was closing in on them, starting with Special Agent John Kuntsler, a man who replaced Eunice on the Organized Crime Task Force, with the determination of finding the MacManus brothers, Eunice, and Emanuelle. Paul had faked his own death, so he was off the hook.

"What's wrong?" Emanuelle asked. She was eating peanut butter out of the jar, something she had started to crave in her first month of being with child.

Paul sighed. "He's getting closer, Manny. It's like he's fucking watching us, but he's waiting for the opportune moment." He paused. "We need to leave; to go somewhere, like, out of the country."

"Ireland?" Emanuelle asked, thinking of the boys.

Paul and Eunice shook their head. "He knows that they've been there. Plus, I don't think they'd take it well after what happened to Da MacManus."

She thought deeply for a moment. "_E sobre Cabo Verde? Eu sempre qui sir para la_." She said with a smile.

"What the fuck did you just say?" Paul chuckled.

Emanuelle laughed lightly. "It's Portuguese for I've always wanted to go to Cape Verde."

"Where'd you learn that?"

"Mom." That caused her and her father to laugh.

"Of course." He said. "She always wanted us to move there." Then, he sighed and looked at Eunice. "Alright, I'll go talk to Father Sibeal about passports; see if it's a non-extradition country. I'll see what he can do."

Emanuelle let out a squeal of joy. "Yes! Okay, I'm going to go tell the boys." Then, she patted her lightly swelled stomach. "I hope you can learn to speak Portuguese baby, because we're not coming back here for a while."

* * *

><p>The loud ruckus of the airport was almost too loud for Emanuelle's ears. She was being pulled by her hand through the large crowds that held a load of Portuguese and American people. Emanuelle was told to only speak Portuguese to anyone who spoke to her by her father, who accompanied her.<p>

When they were called to board the plane, a man who looked a lot, judging from a photo that Eunice had shown her, like Special Agent Kuntsler, walked up to her and Paul. "Passport?"

"_Me desculpe, eu nao entendo_." She said as calmly as possible. Paul squeezed her hand, telling her that it was him, in his disguise: a black, long wig, skinny jeans, a blue blouse and bright cherry lipstick with chunky heels.

Kuntsler held up a passport, and repeated, "Passport."

"_Passaporte_?" She nodded as she dug through her purse. "_Sim, sim, eu tenho aqui_." She then handed him her fake passport, which Father Sibeal had constructed, as Paul handed his to Kuntsler as well.

"She doesn't speak English." Paul giggled girlishly.

"Ah, don't worry about it. That's not an excuse for a pretty girl."

Emanuelle gave a confused look when Kuntsler handed her the passport and forced herself to blush when Paul pretended to whisper in her ear. She giggled, but rolled her eyes when she sat down on the plane. "God, I hate flirting."

"You did great, honey." He said. "I just got a call from Eunice. She and the boys are there waiting on us."

Emanuelle sighed in relief as she sunk down in her seat. She rubbed her tummy with a small smile. She was showing a lot for only twelve weeks, and she began to believe that Ma MacManus was right. It would probably be twins, and she had no problem at all with it. She sighed again and closed her eyes, awaiting the eight hours to be over that she'd have to wait to see her boys again.

* * *

><p>They anxiously waited for the mother of their unborn child, or children, to land at the Amilcar Cabral International Airport in Espargos, on the island of Sal, Cape Verde, where they would be living. "Murph." Conner addressed his brother nervously. "Who's do ye think i' is? Yers or mine?"<p>

"Doesn' really fuckin' matter, does i'? We love 'er, and tha's all tha' matters when i' comes to our baby."

Conner nodded. "Yeah, suppose yer righ'. Ye think she'll have twins?"

"Don' know, Conn." Murphy shrugged. "I guess we'll 'ave to wai' and find ou', eh?"

They sat in silence, and then Murphy cocked his head. "Ye think we'll be good dads?"

"Tha' means we'll 'ave to stop doin' wha' we do, ye know?"

"Yeah," Murphy nodded. "Wha' 'bou' names?"

Conner shook his head. "Jesus, Murph. She's only twelve weeks."

"I ain' ever been a dad before, alrigh'?" He said, a little too loudly. "Wha' if I mess up, or somethin'? I don' wanna drop 'em. I'm scared, Conn. I really am."

"Ye know, I've been askin' myself the same damn questions, brother."

"Wha' do ye think 'bou' David for a boy?"

With a look of consideration, Conner smiled. "After Roc? No' bad. How 'bou' we worry 'bou' names when the time comes, eh?"

"Jus' hope there's no complications."

"Me, too, Murph." His brother nodded. "Me, too."

That was the last thing that they needed; to have something go wrong when they couldn't go to the hospital. What they didn't know, was that no complications would arise while she was pregnant. Giving natural birth in a place with no doctors, however, was a whole different story completely.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I realize that this chapter's a bit rushed, but I like how Murphy and Conner are worried about their baby(ies). J Just two more chapters, guys! I've been thinking about a sequel, but I've come to the conclusion that I'll be writing a bunch of one-shots based on this story. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Reviews are much appreciated! <strong>

**P.S. Cape Verde is a non-extradition country to the US and is GORGEOUS! And yes, Portuguese is their language. I figured it would be a good place to go, because the beaches are so beautiful and Sal is mostly deserted because it's so expensive to go there, so I thought that would be a good place to go without them being seen by unwanted witnesses. **

**P.S.S If anyone has suggestions for names and genders, feel free to PM me about it! I don't want to do it over reviews, because I don't want people to see suggestions and get ideas about what they will be in the chapter that they'll be revealed!**


	19. It's Time

The crystal blue waters washed ashore on the white sand. The sun beat down, tanning and warming a very pregnant Emanuelle. Eunice lay beside her in a black bikini, nagging and lecturing the pregnant woman about not wearing one herself.

"I can't believe you won't wear a bikini. You're pregnant, honey. Show it off." Eunice encouraged.

Emanuelle giggled. "I wasn't exactly skin and bones before this baby bump, Eunice. I'm fine. When I have these kids, I'm going on a fucking diet plan." The women laughed, and then she said. "God, remind me to use protection next time. I'm getting cankles over my cankles, I'm breaking out, my feet are dry, I'm emotional, I eat all the time and I want sex twenty-four/seven. I'm a wreck, Eunice."

"You ain't a wreck, honey. You're a momma-to-be. And what makes you think that it's twins?"

Laughing, she slowly sat up. It took her a long moment, due to her swollen belly. "It's either two, or one big ass baby."

"Have you picked out names yet?"

Emanuelle shook her head. "Not officially, but the boys talk about it non-stop when they think I'm not listening. By the way." She held up a hand. "Is Rosa back in town?"

Eunice nodded. Rosa was the mid-wife that Eunice had asked to help Emanuelle through her pregnancy. She felt it was safer than a hospital, and cheaper as well. "I talked to her yesterday, actually. She's home now, but she'll be here tomorrow to check your progress."

The pregnant woman shook her head. "I feel like I'm about to pop."

Eunice smiled. "You look like it, too."

She received a middle finger as Conner came out of the beach house in tan cargo shorts, no shoes and no shirt. "Lass's, lunch is ready."

"Awesome!" Emanuelle exclaimed. "I'm fucking starving." She started to get up, but Conner stopped her.

"'Ere, love. Le' Conner 'elp ye."

Emanuelle groaned as Conner helped her up. Her swollen ankles pained her, as did her back. He put an arm around her waist as she struggled to waddle through the soft sand. "Thanks, babe." She took only three steps before she felt something warm flow down her leg. She sighed. "See, Eunice? I told you I'm a wreck. I can't even tell when I'm going to pee anymore!" Then, she doubled over as a sudden flash of pain wracked her body.

"Oh God." Eunice whispered, and then started barking demands. "Conner, help me get her inside. Manny, I need you to start relaxin', alright?" She nodded as the contractions pained her. Eunice yelled, "Murphy!"

He poked his head out the door. "Aye!"

"Call Rosa; tell her that Manny's water broke and her contractions started!"

His eyes widened, but he did as he was told. Time slowed as Conner and Eunice helped Emanuelle through the door. Emanuelle lay on the couch, waiting for her mid-wife to arrive. "Fuck!" She cried as pain filled her body. "Where the fuck is she?"

"Right here." Rosa shuffled into the room with a large white bag in her hand. "How far apart are your contractions?" Her voice was thick with Portuguese as she spoke her English.

"About twenty-two seconds." Eunice answered for her.

"Good, good. Now let's get you moved to a bed, okay?"

Emanuelle nodded. "Where's Dad?"

"He's fuckin' asleep." Murphy said.

"Okay," Rosa instructed. "I need you boys to help her to the bed and help her undress. Make her feel as comfortable as possible."

"Wha're ye gonna do?" Murphy asked her with a tint of worry in his voice.

"I'm going to wash, Mister MacManus. Now hop to it." She then went to the kitchen.

Conner and Murphy helped her up the stairs. "I's gonna be alrigh', love." Conner comforted her.

"Aye." Murphy agreed. "We'll be righ' 'ere nex' to ye."

They helped her out of her swimsuit, and then laid her on the bed. Murphy was on her left, Conner was on her right. Rosa rushed into the room with Eunice and a drowsy looking Paul behind her. "Alright." Rosa said. "Eunice, Paul, I need you to hold her legs up and back. Her contractions are getting shorter, but it's still not that time just yet. I need to check her dilation progress." When Paul and Eunice held up her legs, she looked down between them. "Okay, you're pretty dilated, so I need you to start practicing your breathing exercises."

Emanuelle nodded, and then started to breathe slow as the pain shot up her spine. Sweat began dripping down her forehead after twenty minutes, and six hours later, she was squeezing Conner's and Murphy's hands until they were numb as baby number one tried to make its way out into the new world. She looked at Rosa with slight fear. "Is it going to hurt?"

Rosa nodded regrettably. "Very much." She put some latex gloves over her hands. "Are you ready?" Emanuelle shook her head, but Rosa continued anyway. "Push, but not too hard. We don't want you to strain, okay?" She then counted to five. "Okay, relax. You're doing good, Emanuelle."

"Good job, love." Conner whispered. The boys were both smiling at her as they encouraged her.

"He's right." Paul said to his daughter. "You're doing great."

"Okay, push." Rosa said. Emanuelle cried out as Rosa counted to ten, a tear making its way down her face. "I can see the head, honey. Push, push, push!" The pain was unbearable as she was being stretched to fit the exit for her babies. Emanuellle screamed as she felt her first baby painfully slide out of her. A high pitched cry filled the ears of everyone in the room, signaling that baby number one was okay.

"We got a baby girl, here, guys." Paul gushed as he held her. "Murphy, hold her while I cut the cord."

Murphy dropped Emanuelle's hand with an apologetic look towards her. "'Ey baby girl." He said as his daughter was placed in his arms. "Yer so beautiful."

Emanuelle squeezed Conner's hand as another pain shot through her body, telling her that her second child was ready to greet the world just like its sister. It took exactly thirteen minutes before she was screaming, squeezing Conner's hand. Her already exhausted body was being worked to its extent, and she didn't know if she could do it anymore. Then she thought about Conner, Murphy, Eunice and her father and about how they were there to support her, and they weren't there to see her quit. She gave one final push before she felt baby number two exit the womb.

"A baby boy." Eunice smiled.

Emanuelle was delirious, but she could have sworn that it was too quiet in that room. She could only hear one baby crying. Her chest heaved in worry, but she was too tired and exhausted to do anything but lay there.

"We have a problem." Rosa said as she tapped the baby's behind lightly after cleaning him up. "Baby number two isn't breathing."


	20. Picture Perfect

Conner wasn't sure that he'd heard Rosa right. "No' breathin'?" His grip tightened on Emanuelle's hand. "The fuck ye mean 'no' breathin'?"

"Conner, you need to calm down." Eunice told him.

"Fuckin' do somethin'!"

Emanuelle was breathless beside him, not able to revive any energy at the moment. "Conner." She whispered. "What's wrong, baby?"

Remorse and regret filled him as he began to tell her what was wrong with the baby. "The babe, lass. It's…" The room was then filled with the cries of two newborn babies. To Conner, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. "Perfectly alrigh'." He finished. "They're both alrigh'." He let go of her hand and grinned as his son was placed in his shaky arms. He was so scared that he'd drop the precious new MacManus that he sat down on the bed. "'Ello, little man. Welcome to the family."

Emanuelle smiled. "You're daddies now."

Murphy sat down on Emanuelle's other side. "Aye, we are." His smile never faltered as he stared at his newborn daughter. "Say 'ello to yer ma, Elizabeth." "Elizabeth?" Emanuelle asked as she let the baby wrap her tiny fingers around her larger one. "I rather like that. Elizabeth Sharree MacManus." Then she looked at Conner. "Your turn."

"Ye wan' me to name 'im?" When Emanuelle nodded, he took a deep breath, watching as his son opened his toothless mouth in a yawn. "David." He said. "David Aaron MacManus."

"I like that." Emanuelle tried to sit up, but Rosa stopped her.

"You need to rest. Let them take the babies and you sleep."

Her body ached all over, so she couldn't say no. "Okay. Dad, Eunice?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Paul asked her.

"Will you help them out? You know, if they need help changing diapers or what-not?"

He chuckled. "Good thing I went shopping for those, huh? Yes, we'll help. You get some rest." He took her hand. "I'm proud of you, honey."

"I love all of you. Thanks for sticking by my side through this." She said gratefully.

Murphy smiled, and then leaned down to kiss her forehead. "We love ye, too, babe."

She watched as her son and daughter were carried out of the room by their fathers. Her heart filled with joy as she said a silent prayer, thanking God for having everything turning out okay. Her eyes blinked shut, sleep and exhaustion taking over her body. She was a mommy now, and she smiled at that thought as she drifted off into a slumber.

* * *

><p>Emanuelle awoke to the sound of a familiar voice coming from downstairs. She tossed the covers from her refreshed body and noticed that she was naked… And extremely hungry. There was a sundress lying on a chair, along with a pair of underwear. She noticed that she was in Eunice's room. She didn't remember how she'd even gotten in there. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep after Elizabeth and David were welcomed into the world.<p>

She quickly threw on the clothes and rushed downstairs, wanting nothing but to see her children and their fathers as soon as possible. The sight she saw when she reached the living room was almost too beautiful. Conner and Murphy were both holding a baby, talking while they fed them. "This one's we'." Murphy said as he got up and walked to the changing table in the corner of the room. Emanuelle watched as the muscles under his tattoos worked in his shoulders as he gently lay their daughter down to change her diaper. "Alrigh', Liz, I'm goin' to 'ave to stop feedin' ye so damned much. Yer pissin' a gallon a diaper, lass." He laughed.

Emanuelle smiled as Elizabeth fisted her hand in Murphy's white tank top. "I believe you make a fantastic father, Murphy MacManus." She said as she walked up behind him and placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Hey, baby girl. Mommy's going to steal you from Daddy for a minute, okay?" The response she got was a giggle and a spit bubble.

"She does tha' a lo'." He chuckled, and then kissed Emanuelle on the lips. "I'll give 'er to ye when I'm done, alrigh'?"

She nodded. "I'm going to check on David, then." As she walked, she noticed that Ma MacManus's voice coming from the woman who sat next to Conner. She was a plump, red-headed woman and she was watching her son's every move as he held her grandson.

"Hey, Ma." Emanuelle smiled and hugged her. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"Are ye alrigh,' lass? Ye gave us quite a scare when ye slept for two days." Ma said. "I don' blame ye, though. These two took me energy away, too."

"Wow. I've been asleep for that long?"

"Aye." Conner said. "David missed ye. Quit cryin' every time we came up to see if ye were awake."

Emanuelle smiled. "Can I hold him?"

"The fuck ye even askin' for? O' course ye can 'old 'im. 'E's yers too, ye know." Conner chuckled. "I 'ave to warn ye, though. 'E's deffinately a mini Conner."

Emanuelle giggled as she took David in her arms. "Of course he is. He looks just like you."

Murphy came into the room and sat down on the couch. "Can ye 'andle both of 'em?"

"If I can handle you and your brother, this should be nothing." She giggled as Murphy's face turned a tint of pink. She gently sat down on the couch next to him. Murphy laid Elizabeth on the arm that David wasn't occupying. She leaned against him to adjust herself for the babies to be comfortable.

Conner plopped down next to her. "So, when do ye think we can make more?"

"What?" She and Murphy said at the same time. "I don't think my body can take anymore, Conner." Emanuelle continued as she laughed. "But I'll let you know when I'm ready."

Paul, Rosa and Eunice then stepped into the room. "Oh, good. You're awake!" Eunice smiled. "You feelin' alright?"

"I feel better knowing that we're all okay."

"Good." Paul said. "We're taking a picture, then." He looked at Rosa with an asking smile. "Will you do the honors?"

"No." Emanuelle begged. "I look like shit run over twice."

"No ye don', lass." Murphy said. "Ye look beautiful. Ye'll be the best lookin' one in the damned photo, along with Liz and David, o' course."

"Please?" Paul asked Rosa again.

"Of course." She took the camera and stood in front of them. It was an old Polaroid that printed the pictures right after you take them.

"When did ye even ge' tha'?" Murphy asked Paul.

"A couple days ago when I went shopping for diapers. You'd be surprised what they have on sale around here." He answered. Then, he sat next to Conner as Eunice and Ma sat next to Murphy. "Now, everybody smile."

"Ready?" Rosa asked. "Say cheese."

When the camera flashed, it spit out a picture that flowed to the floor. Everyone was smiling, the babies were calm, and the light hit everyone perfectly. It was a portrait-like photograph that would be classified as a 'big, happy family' example. That single photo would represent the Smecker/Bloom/MacManus home forever, and it would never be taken off of the wall.

* * *

><p><strong>COMPLETION! YUSH! Haha. I love this en<strong>**ding, but I hated ending it, you know? Anyway, I've decided on doing a bunch of one-shots that relate to this story, such as baby moments, lovey-dovey stuff, SMU… I'm stopping myself there ;D. I hope you guys really enjoyed this story. I sure did. I enjoyed writing it more than anything. I thank you readers, subscribers and reviewers, for inspiring me to write more. It's really your fault that the story made it this far. I hope my one-shots get this many reviews, reads and subscribes!**

**Sincerely, LovinNorman'sChestTatt**


End file.
